Dinokids
by Earth Beast
Summary: It about Beast Boy's real family, his real home and the Doom Patrol. ElastiGirl has bing sacrifice to the mightly heroes of the earth called Dinokids. why and what for.
1. Chapter 1

**Dinokids**

**Chapter 1**

A boat was sailing around the sea.

There was a giant gorilla with a belt full of weapons named Monsieur Mallah.

A woman in red and black clothes named Madame Rouge.

An old man with a soldier outfit named General Immortus.

A robot with a brain in the glass on what look like a skull named The Brain.

"What are we looking for again?" Rouge asks.

"We are looking for an island that has never being found." The Brain said.

Just then a door breaks down and someone was there.

It was a gold robot named Robotman also known as Cliff.

A man that was the mummy-like, with many turns of grey cloth named Negative Man also known as Larry.

A woman with brown hair named Elasti-Girl also known as Rita.

A man with a helmet and a lightning bolt that zigzagged across his chest named Mento also known as Steve.

They wear a same outfit, black/magenta, grey belt and gloves-alone with black boots. But Robotman only got magenta short.

"Looking for what island? There are lots of islands here." Robotman said.

"Look like the Doom Patrol is here Master." Mallah said.

"I agree." The Brain said.

"Doom Patrol attack." Mento said.

The fight was on. Immortus sent a robot army to kill them.

Negative Man shot his shadow out of his body and knocked out some of them.

Robotman was fighting with Mallah. His tried to kick him but Mallah grabbed him and threw him to the wall. Elasti-Girl grew bigger and smashes some of the robots.

Mento fought with Rouge. He used his mind to move some thing to her but she dodged and stretched her arm to him.

The Brain told his team to retreat and run to the plane but before they got in the plane. Mento read The Brain's mind about a flying island and The Brain and his team got away.

"Great. They got away." Mento said.

"Hey, what is this?" Robotman asked as he picks up the paper. Elasti-Girl took a paper. She unfolded it and looked at it.

"It looks like a map." Elasti-Girl said. Mento took the map and look at it.

"It a map of the island that Brain looking for." Mento said. Elasti-Girl knew someone who could help and told the others to follow her.

(2 hours later)

Elasti-Girl brings them to the house that looked like very old.

"Rita. Why have you brought us here?" Negative Man asks.

"My friend Dr Gost might know about this." Elasti-Girl said as they when to the front door.

Elastic-Girl rang the doorbell and the woman who looked about 59 years old, named DR Gost opened the door.

"Rita, my old friend. What can I do for you?" Dr Gost asked.

"I thought you might know about this." Elasti-Girl said as she handed a map to Dr Gost. Dr Gost took it and looks at it.

"Oh, I know about this island. My Great, Great, Great grandfather wrote about it in his book." Dr Gost said as she got the book off the bookshelf.

(What island is The Brain looking for? What did the book say?)


	2. Chapter 2

(Just to let you know that I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, Beast boy and Terra will be love to each other but I own Dr Gost and her Great, Great, Great grandpa: Dr Hunter.)

**Dinokids**

**Chapter 2**

Dr Gost got the very, very, very old book off the bookshelf and handed it to Elasti-Girl.

Elasti-Girl opens the book and look at it. It read:

_1788_

_I Dr Hunter have found the map of the island that flies all over the sky._

_I went to my plane to find that flying island._

_It was great and awesome._

_I was in the desert when I saw the d…_

"The what?" Robotman asked.

"That all it said. But there some blood on this page." Elasti-Girl said as she saw some drips of blood on the page.

"My Great, Great, Great grandma found him dead." Dr Gost said.

"I'm so sorry Dr Gost." Elasti-Girl said.

"Don't worry about it." Dr Gost said.

"So, what is the flying island called?" Negative Man asked.

"My grandma told me about it. She said it called Jurassic World." Dr Gost said.

"Why did The Brain go to that island?" Mento said.

"I don't know." Dr Gost said. Mento look at her for the moment.

"We got to get to that island and stop The Brain. Doom Patrol move out." Mento said before walking off.

The others did as he said.

"Very well I will be packing and we can be on our way." Dr Gost said as she gets her suitcase and started packing.

"Now just a minute there Dr Gost. You not coming with us. It is too dangerous." Mento said after he stop.

"Why not, in my family, we know about Jurassic World." Dr Gost said as she finished packing.

"She's got a point Steve." Elasti-Girl said.

Mento think about it for a moment and realized that Dr Gost is right.

"Alright, but you stay with us. Do I make myself clear?" Mento asked.

"Yes, who ever you are." Dr Gost said.

(5 hours later)

They all in the Doom Patrol Ship and looking for Jurassic World.

Mento is in his work room, looking at the old book. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Mento said before the door open and Elasti-Girl walk in with the map.

"I just found something on this map." Elasti-Girl said as she handed him the map.

Mento took the map and looked at it.

"What is it that you saw?" Mento asked.

Elasti-Girl pointed at what she saw. Mento look where she pointed. It looks like a little kid between T-Rex and Carnotasurus.

(What is the Jurassic World? What does the D stand for? Who the kid in the map with a T-Rex and Carnotasurus? You just have to wait for **Chapter 3**.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Dinokids**

**Chapter 3**

Mento look at the picture for a moment then turn to Elasti-Girl.

"Rita, it's just the picture of the kid with a T-rex and Carnotaurus." Mento said.

"All I'm saying is that what if there's Dinosaurs in Jurassic World?" Elasti-Girl asked.

"Rita, the Dinosaurs are dead. No Dinosaurs are still alive." Mento said

Suddenly the power of the ship has gone haywire. Mento and Elasti-Girl run to the cockpit room where Robotman is driving the ship.

"Cliff, what going on?" Mento asked.

"I don't know. The ship is out of control." Robotman said as he tries to control it.

Negative Man, Dr Gost and 25 scientist run to the cockpit. Negative Man looks at the front window and sees what they are heading towards.

"Robotman, watch out." Negative Man called.

Robotman look out of the Window and see what Negative Man is talking about.

They are heading for what looks like a 200 feet wall. They crash and move to the rock that looks like a head of a T-Rex. Their ship is stuck between it's mouth.

Mento looks at the window and sees what they looking for. It is a flying island.

"This is it, Jurassic World." Mento said to the scientist and his team.

"You mean this is a flying island that Brain is looking for?" Negative Man asked.

"I don't intend to find out. Get the jet-packs really, we are going to land on that island." Mento said.

They did as they were told and flew to Jurassic World. They landed in the beach and walk to the very, very big gate and lots of caves.

Just then they saw a little girl dressed in an animal skin with her mum and dad. All of the Cavemen and Cavewomen come out of their cave.

"Just a bunch of Cave people Mento. They're harmless." Dr Gost said.

Just then one of the scientist feels something going though his heart.

Elasti-Girl turns around and sees a stone dagger from his back to his chest. She screams in fear. There's is a roar from behind of the wall.

The Cave People look up over the wall for a moment then turn back to Elasti-Girl. They run to Doom Portal and the scientist.

They graded each of the Doom Patrol and scientist and put them some where to kill them.

Two Cavemen got Elasti-Girl to the old Caveman. The old Caveman say something in their language like he put a spell on her.

Some of the Cave people had captured a science girl and tied her to one of the stone and then the Caveman picks up the rock. He lifts the rock over his head. The science girl makes a last scream before the Caveman threw it on her head, smashing her skull.

Meanwhile Elasti-Girl was being lifted by 6 Cavemen and being carried to the big gate. The old Caveman still speaking in their language.

Meanwhile The Cavemen puts Mento on the stone that the science girl was on. A Cavewoman picks up the rock to smash his head. Before she threw it, an arrow come out of nowhere and hit her through her chest.

They all turn around and saw a white cloaked woman with bow and arrow.

(What was that roar? Why are the Cavemen after Elasti-Girl? Who was the cloaked woman? You just have to wait for **Chapter 4**.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinokids**

**Chapter 4**

A woman in a white cloak picks up another arrow and gets ready to fire.

The Cave people knew her as Arella from the dimension of Azarath. They let go of the Doom Patrol and the science people. They run for their live to the cave.

Arella have walks over to Mento.

"You seen too much in Jurassic world." Arella says.

(7:00pm)

The Doom Patrol and the scientist are in Arella's home. A 5 year old girl walks over to Arella.

"Mother, who are they?" the girl asks.

"They are the people from the earth, Raven." Arella says.

Meanwhile

Elasti-Girl was in the guest room. She looked at the mirror. The sounds of the old Caveman kept running around in her head.

Meanwhile

The old Caveman throws some dust in the fire and then the smoke turns into a portal. The Caveman walks though the portal to Azarath to get Elasti-Girl.

Meanwhile

Dr Gost and a man who looked about 38 years old were in the room.

"Well we got out alive. We should thank that woman." The man said.

"What about Dr Jack and Dr Emma? They are dead." Dr Gost said.

"Forget about them Jade. You have still got your own brother Gary." Dr Gary said.

"All you care about is money and yourself." Dr Gost said before she walked out of the room.

Dr Gost walked to the gust room then something caught her eye. She picked it up and looked at it.

It was a necklace with an animal's teeth around it. She knew it belonged to one of the Cave People. They might get Elasti-Girl. She ran to Elasti-Girl's room and opened the door. It was a mess but no Elasti-Girl anywhere. The Cave People must have got her. She ran to the others.

"Guys, we have to go back to the Jurassic world. The Cave People got Rita." Dr Gost said.

Meanwhile

Elasti-Girl is being carrying by the Cavemen though the giant gate.

The Cavemen put her on the stone table and tie her wrists and her ankles to it. They run back though the gate and climb up to the top of the wall. The old Caveman put a necklace with skulls, animal's teeth and leaves around Elasti-Girl's neck then he ran to the others.

Elasti-Girl tries to get free but the rope is too strong. She hears very big footsteps coming to her.

Meanwhile

The Doom Patrol and the scientist are using a jet-pack to Jurassic World to save Elasti-Girl.

Meanwhile

Elasti-Girl moves her head up and sees some big and small animals with a human kid but it too dark to see what they are. One of them moves forward to her and looks at her for a moment then looks back at them.

Meanwhile

The Doom Patrol and the scientist land at the same beach.

The Cave People see them and so down the wall to attack them.

The scientist gets the gun and shoots them. But they heard a very big roar.

"What the hell is that?" Mento asked

Meanwhile

The big animal picks Elasti-girl up from the stone table with its hand. She made a big scream.

Meanwhile

The Doom Patrol and the science people heard a scream from behind the wall.

"Behind the wall! Behind the wall!" Dr Gost said.

Dr Gost runs to the wall and began climbing.

Dr Gary uses his jet-pack up to the top of the wall. It too dark to see so he got his night goggles on to see well. He could not believe what he saw.

Elastic-Girl fainted in the animal's hand. The animals run back where they came from but a human kid looked at the gate for a moment. Another animal picked the kid up with its mouth and ran with the others.

Dr Gost gets to the top of the wall and sees nothing but stone table, grass and trees. She climbing down the wall and ran to the others.

"She's gone." Dr Gost said.

She saw her brother fly down to them with his eyes wide.

"What is the matter Gary? Did you see something?" Dr Gost said.

Dr Gary didn't say anything.

(10:00am)

The Doom Patrol, Dr Gost, Gary and 10 scientists walked though the gate.

"Ok, we've got guns, foods and drinks. The rest of you scientist get back to the Azarath. We are not going to stop until we get Elasti-Girl back." Mento said.

Meanwhile

Elasti-Girl woke up. Now it is sunny she can see what they are. She is being held in a giant gorilla's hand. The animals keep running.

(What kind of animals are they? What did Dr Gary saw? Will the Doom Patrol and 12 science people save Elasti-Girl? You just have to wait for **Chapter 5**.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Dinokids**

**Chapter 5**

The animals that have got Elasti-Girl keep running until they stop at the rocks. The one who got Elasti-Girl started to shake her around. The sun is up in the sky so she can see what they are. She can't believe what she saw. They not animals, they are Dinosaurs with a very giant Gorilla, very, very giant Lizard that stands on two legs and a 4 year old boy that wears a green cloak and leotard. (Like Raven wears in the End part 3).

Elasti-Girl looks down while the giant gorilla shakes her. She saw a floor full of bones with the necklace that she wearing. That means she is next. She suddenly remembers that she has got powers.

She grew bigger than giant gorilla's hand. Then a giant lizard hit her head with its tail, leaving her dizzy. She falls down on the ground and shrinks back. The giant gorilla picks her up and looks at the one that looks like a T-Rex. The T-Rex heard a yell from not too far.

The T-Rex picks up the kid with its mouth and runs, followed by the others.

Meanwhile

Doom Patrol and scientist keep on walking till they get to the rocks where the Dinosaurs are. They saw bones.

"It a Bone yard, they are being ripped limb from limb." Robotman said.

Mento saw that a tree that was pushed down. He knew that whatever it is, it went that way.

(5 hours later)

They stop to take a break.

Mento walks around but stops when something catches his eyes. A T-Rex footprint.

"What the hell is that?" Mento asks.

One by one the others look at it.

"Is that what took Elasti-Girl?" Negative Man asked.

"There's only one animal that leaves a footprint that size." Robotman said. The others look at him, waiting to hear.

"A giant chicken." Robotman said.

Mento slapped his own forehead.

"It got to be like 13 m?" Negative Man asked after he checks the size of the footprint.

"My brother saw it, let's ask him." Dr Gost said.

Mento stand up but Dr Gary and another scientist are gone.

"Where'd he go?" Mento asked.

Meanwhile

Dr Gary keeps on walking but stops after he finds something. He walks to it and sees a herd of Woolly Mammoths. They eating and drinking. Another scientist man is with him.

"Get the hair of them Dr Ash." Dr Gary said before he gets his book and pen out of his bag.

"What?" Dr Ash asked in fears.

"You heard me, get the hair." Dr Gary said, as he starts studying.

Dr Ash walks slowly to one Woolly Mammoth to pick up the hair.

"What kind of the land is this?" Dr Ash muttered.

Suddenly they stop what they doing and look around.

"We making them nervous so don't move." Dr Gary said.

"I'm not moving." Dr Ash.

The Woolly Mammoth saw what they looking for………carnivores. A pack of Albertosaurus.

They turn around to Dr Gary and Ash. Dr Ash sees it and slowly turns around and runs to the others.

Meanwhile

Mento is still looking for Dr Gary and Ash. Suddenly the Doom Patrol and the scientist feel the ground sake like it was an earthquake. Dr Gost saw Dr Ash run to them.

"What is it? Where is my brother?" Dr Gost asked.

"Your brother, he uh… he is up there, studying." Dr Ash said before continues running.

Dr Gost slowly walks to where Dr Ash ran from. She sees her Brother running.

"Run Jade." Dr Gary yells. Then a stampede of Woolly Mammoth run after him and he runs for his life.

"Oh my God." Dr Gost muttered.

"Run." Mento yells before everybody runs for their life. The Woolly Mammoth run faster then ever. The Doom Patrol and the scientist are not fast enough.

They are in the middle of the stampede. The one scientist fall over and a Woolly Mammoth's foot smashes him. The science girl gets stabbed by one of the Woolly Mammoth's tusks.

They all run out of the forest, followed by a pack of dinosaur-like animals. They have got brown skin with red stripes. They are called Albertosaurus.

They run in the stampede. One of them jumps on the Woolly Mammoth's back and bites the Woolly Mammoth with its teeth. The Woolly Mammoth tries to shake it off. It uses it's trunk to pick up the Albertosaurus and throw it off of its back.

Dr Ash jumps down the big step. He stops and runs to the steep wall. His back presses against it. The others keep on running.

Some of the stones fall on Dr Ash's shoulder, followed by some kind of drool. He looks up and saw Albertosaurus. It looks at him with a hungry look.

Dr Ash runs in the stampede. "Coming though." Dr Ash says as he runs past Mento, Dr Gost and Dr Gary.

Albertosaurus saw Dr Gost, Mento and Dr Gary. It runs to Dr Gost and Mento to kill one of them.

Dr Gost saw Albertosaurus.

"Mento, Albertosaurus is coming this way." Dr Gost said.

They knew what they were going to do. They duck under the Woolly Mammoth's tusks.

Albertosaurus try to bite one of them but it can't get them, so he locks onto its new target prey: Dr Gary.

Mento uses his mind to move a rock and throw it at the Albertosaurus. It hits the Albertosaurus on the head. It crashes in front of the Woolly Mammoth and falls as the Woolly Mammoth's foot crush its skull.

Dr Ash runs in front of the stampede followed by Albertosaurus. Dr Ash sees Albertosaurus and gets his gun out to kill it. Dr Gost sees it and knows it is a bad idea to do it.

"NO." Dr Gost yells, but too late.

Dr Ash shoots the Albertosaurus and kills it but he shot the front legs of Woolly Mammoth. The Woolly Mammoth falls, making a big crash for the herds. Dr Gost comes out of the herd after the crash and sees her brother on the ground. Albertosaurus went after him but before it got him Dr Gost gets her gun and shoots it, then she goes to get her brother.

Albertosaurus was running to Mento but Robotman picks up a big rock and throws it at Albertosaurus. The Doom Patrol and the scientist are running up the hill, followed by 3 Albertosaurus. A science girl gets her leg stuck to between the rocks.

"Dr Gost! Dr Gost!" The science girl yells.

Dr Gost hears the noise and looks back. She runs back to the science girl.

"Dr Cera, hang on I'm coming." Dr Gost call.

When Dr Gost is close to Dr Cera, Dr Cera takes her backpack off her back and tries to give it to Dr Gost.

"Take my bag." Dr Cera said.

Dr Gost reaches for it. She catches it then puts it behind her then tries to save Dr Cera.

"You turn, give me your hand." Dr Gost said.

"No! Go!" Dr Cera said as she pushes Dr Gost's hand away.

"No! I'm not going anywhere without you!" Dr Gost said as she tries again to save her.

The Albertosaurus are coming closer and closer to them.

"You have to leave me." Dr Cera says before one of Albertosaurus gets her leg with its teeth.

She screams in pain as she is pulled to the pack. Dr Gost watches helpless as Dr Cera is eating by Albertosaurus.

Meanwhile

Elasti-Girl is put down to the ground. She pretends to be knocked out. She opens one eye and sees Dinosaurs, giant Gorilla and a giant Lizard.

The male Iguanodon named Lewis has dark green skin and light green eyes. He's about 10m tall. He could be a leader of them.

The male T-Rex named Chris Rex has a very light green skin, a very dark green back, a yellow eyes and a scar where his left eye is. He's about 13m tall. (Has Negative Man guess right.)

The female Carnotaurus named Kari Rex has a very dark brown skin with very, very light orange head, hands and legs and yellow eyes. She's about 12m tall.

The male Spinosaurus named Matthew or Matt for short has a grey skin with dark red stripes and dark green eyes. He looks like a Cyborg because some of his body is metal. He's about 15m tall.

The male Pteranodon named Kidney has yellow and red skin and blue eyes. He's about 10m for wing span.

The male Velociraptor named James has a grey skin, dark blue back and red eyes. He's about 3m tall.

The male Avimimus named Fire Wing has a brown feather and orange eyes. He's about 1m tall.

The male Stegosaurus named Strong Tail has a light green and dark green skin, Brown back plates and dark yellow eyes. He's about 9m tall.

Two male Pachycephalosaurus named Hitter and Bumper has a grey skin, black back. Hitter gat yellow eyes and Bumper got dark blue eyes. They about 4.6m tall.

The male Lesothosaurus named White **O** has a brown skin and very light brown eyes. He's about 1m tall.

The male Liopleurodon named Ice Breath has a very, very dark blue skin with white stripes and yellow eyes. He's about 25m tall.

The female Dimorphodon named Fly Stinger has a brown skin and light yellow eyes.

The male Archaeopteryx named Feather Arrow has a red feather and dark yellow eyes. To be a surprise; he got a black Robin Hood hat and a Robin Hood guitar. He's about 35 cm tall.

The male Hypsilophodon named Speedo has a light green skin and yellow eyes. He's about 1.2m tall.

The male Gallimimus named Speedy has a yellow skin and light green eyes. He's about 3.4m tall.

The giant male Gorilla named Kong has a very, very black fur with a white back and light brown eyes. He's about 25feet tall. (He's from the King Kong 2005.)

The very, very giant male Lizard named Godzilla has a grey skin, dark blue back plates and orange eyes. He's about 50m tall. (He's from the Godzilla 1999.)

The boy named Garfield Rex or Gar Rex for short has a green skin, a very dark green hair, dark green eyes pointed ears and small fang protruding from his mouth.

They look at her for the moment then they went to do what they like but Gar waiting for Elasti-Girl to be a wake so he can talk to her.

(Are they the superheroes? You will just have to wait for **Chapter 6**.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Dinokids**

**Chapter 6**

Elasti-Girl knew that she couldn't pretend forever, so she pretends to wake up and met face to face with Gar.

"Hi there kid." Elasti-Girl said.

Gar just looking at her.

"What's your name?" Elasti-Girl asked.

"Do I have to say my name?" Gar asked.

Elasti-Girl is surprised that he can talk.

"Well, we have to know each other." Elasti-Girl said.

Gar looks at her moment then he knew that she was right.

"Ok, my name is Garfield Rex but Kong sometime calls me Gar or Green Boy, and Godzilla sometime call me Beast Boy; Gar said.

"I like your name Gar." Elasti-Girl said.

"What you name, miss?" Gar asked.

Elasti-Girl needs to choose which name to use. Her real name or her superhero name. She decided to go with her real name.

"My name is Rita." Elasti-Girl said.

"Can you stand up so I can look around you?" Gar asked.

Elasti-Girl did as Gar asked and Gar looks around her, sometimes he poked her until he looks at her butt. He slowly moves her skirt up and sees her panties; he pulled it down to the ground and saw her butt. Elasti-Girl turns fast to him and pulled her panties back up in surprise.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Elasti-Girl yelled.

"I just making sure if you got a tail or not." Gar said.

"Humans don't have tails, Gar." Elasti-Girl said.

"What's a human, Rita?" Gar asked.

Elasti-Girl explains about the human race. Suddenly they hear very big footsteps coming they way then it stop. Their turn around, look up and see Chris Rex in front of them.

"Hi Daddy, how it going?" Gar asked.

"It is going ok son." Chris Rex says then he walks off.

'Did that T-Rex just talk?' Elasti-Girl thought.

"Wait a minute, Daddy?" Elasti-Girl asked in confused.

"Yeah, he is my daddy named Chris Rex." Gar said.

"Who ever heard a kid that has got a T-Rex as his daddy?" Elasti-Girl mutters to herself.

Elasti-Girl looks around to see where she is. She guesses that she is in the cave.

"Where are we?" Elasti-Girl asked.

"We are in the Dinocave." Gar said.

"Dinocave?" Elasti-Girl asked in confusion.

"It is a volcano." Gar said.

Elasti-Girl is thinking about Chris Rex and the others.

"Is your daddy a superhero?" Elasti-Girl asks.

"My Daddy and his team-mate are superheroes called the Dinokids." Gar said.

Just then there was the roar of Iguanodon.

"What was that?" Elasti-Girl asks.

"That was the leader of the Dinokids named Lewis the Iguanodon. He calls the others because there's danger in Jurassic World." Gar says.

The others are there with their leader.

"My dear friends, something is not right." Lewis says before he turns to Chris Rex.

"**ColonelColonelColonel**Colonel Chris Rex, what do you smell?" Lewis asks.

Chris Rex walks out of the Dinocave and sniffs the air. The others walk out to him.

"Some kind of evil humans here." Chris Rex says.

"Evil humans, what are the humans doing on Jurassic World?" Ice Breath asks.

"I don't know, maybe they are on holiday." Fly Stinger says.

"Evil people don't go on holidays, whatever its means." Kong said.

"It doesn't matter right now; we have got Jurassic World to save. Dinokids let move." Lewis said before he started to walk off.

Gar walks to Chris Rex and Kari Rex to see what is going on here. Chris Rex turns to his son.

"Gar, I need you to stay here to be safe and look after that human girl." Chris Rex says.

"Ok Daddy." Gar says.

The Dinokids follow their leader to find the evils and kill them. Gar goes inside the Dinocave but finds Elasti-Girl is gone, apparently she must have run away while he went to his parents.

Meanwhile

The Brotherhood of Evil is in the forest to look for something.

"What are we looking for?" Immortus asks.

"We are looking for a kid that has got incredible powers of the animals." Rouge says.

They keep on walking until Mallah stopped when he heard something.

"Wait, I heard something right behind us." Mallah says.

One of their soldiers walks to the back. Before he gets there, they hear a scream so loud that they thrust their hands over their ears then it stops they see dinosaurs.

"Who are you guys" Mallah asks.

"We are the Dinokids, the mighty heroes of earth." Kari Rex says.

"Dinokids uh, then you will be dead with the other dinosaurs. Battalion fire." Immortus says.

The soldiers of the Brotherhood of Evil shoot their guns at Kari Rex but Chris Rex steps in front of her and gets shot in his side but the soldiers were surprised the wounds were gone so fast.

"How did you do that?" Rouge asks.

"We cannot die." Strong Tail says.

"Attack them." The Brain says.

Immortus sends a robot army and soldiers to kill them. Lewis shoots a light green laser out of his eyes at some of the soldiers. (Like Starfire did in Transformation.)

Mallah went to attack James but James jumps out of way and hits Mallah with his tail, it looks like he got the strength because Mallah went 600 feet down in the ground.

Strong Tail digs underground to the robots then comes out of the ground and smashes the other robots with his tail, his tail has got strength too.

Chris Rex summons his dark powers to kill the soldiers. Kari moves the rocks by her powers to smash the robots.

Immortus gets his sword and charges to Kidney who uses his wings as a sword. Then Kidney used his sonic scream.

Godzilla blows out his fire to burn the soldiers. Kong picks up a tree and swings it like a bat, he hits some of the flying robots.

Ice Breath takes a breath and blows his ice storm out of his mouth to the soldiers.

Hitter shoots out the lighting out of his thick head at the robots. Bumper shoots out the thunder out of his thick head at the soldiers.

Rouge stretches her arms to Feather Arrow and Fire Wing, Feather Arrow jumps out of the way and shoots out his feathers like they are arrows at her but she dodges and gets hold of Fire Wing but suddenly without warning, his feathers turn into fire and burn Rouge's arm. Fire Wing blow out his fire to her.

Matt turns his right arm, which is a robot arm, into his Spino cannon and shoots it right at the soldiers.

White **O** shoots out his white o disks at the robots and cuts them in half.

Speedy and Speedo run so fast that no one can catch them. They run to the robots ant hit them into the trees.

Fly stinger shoots a yellow laser out of her tail at the robots. The soldiers shoot at her but somehow she shrinks to the size of a bee.

"Master it is time we left." Mallah says.

"Agreed" The Brain says.

With that the Brotherhood of Evil runs away.

Meanwhile

Elasti-Girl runs to find the way out of Jurassic World. She stops when she is at the same tree.

"Oh great. I'm going around in circle." Elasti-Girl says.

She looks around then she sees a desert and walks to it. What she didn't know is that the desert is the Forbidden Desert.

Meanwhile

Gar is waiting for his family to come home so he can tell them that Elasti-Girl has run away, probably headed to the Forbidden Desert that is dangerous in there.

Meanwhile

The Doom Patrol and the Scientists walk to the river to drink. Mento keeps thinking about the Jurassic World and the Animals in there.

(Why is the desert place is called the Forbidden Desert? Are there any evil animals in there? You just have to wait for **Chapter 7.**)


	7. Chapter 7

**Dinokids**

**Chapter 7**

Mento wonder if there are some evil on this island. He looks back to the others.

"Robotman do the head count, I need to know how many injured there is." Mento said.

"Injured? The three of us are dead." Dr Gary said.

Suddenly the Ape-Mans comes out of no where, caught the Doom Patrol and the scientists and carry them to their home form the Forbidden Desert.

Meanwhile

Elasti-Girl ran though the Forbidden Desert then stop then she saw what made her scared. Erythrosuchus was eating a dead giant ant. It didn't notice that Elasti-Girl was behind it as it eating.

Elasti-Girl walk backward slowly and quietly then she hides behind the big rock. Turn around to run but a Sabre-Toothed Tiger was in front of her. The Sabre-Toothed Tiger look at her for the moment. Elasti-Girl looks to its eyes and sees evil. The Sabre-Toothed Tiger jump on to her but she jump out of the way and ran to the cave.

The Sabre-Toothed Tiger was going to follow her but something got its back leg and lifted it up.

In the cave

Elasti-Girl sees the Sabre-Toothed Tiger was being killed and carry away by something big. She heard a noise behind her so she slowly turns around and sees a giant worm. She screams and ran out of the cave. Then she out of the cave she sees two big legs in front of her.

She slowly looks up and mates face to face with G-Luck the female Gigantosaurus with a grey skin with purple stripes and red eyes. She's about 16m tall and she's Kari Rex's enemy.

Elasti-Girl grew the same size as G-Luck and get ready to battle with her.

G-Luck shoots her dark pink power at Elasti-Girl but Elasti-Girl dodged it and it hit the rock and the rock look like it got bud luck.

Elasti-Girl tries to kick G-Luck but G-Luck grabbed Elasti-Girl's leg with her mouth of teeth.

Elasti-Girl scream in pain, fall to the ground and shrinks back.

G-Luck was about to eat Elasti-Girl but the rock come out of nowhere and hit her on her side.

Both she and Elasti-Girl look who throw the rock and it was Kari Rex with the others of the Dinokids.

Kong run to Elasti-Girl and pick to up. G-Luck run to Elasti-Girl to eat her but Kong move Elasti-Girl out of the way and Kari Rex run to G-Luck to fight with her enemy.

Kong ran back to the others and put Elasti-Girl down behind them then he turns around and watches the battle. Gar walk to Elasti-Girl.

"You shouldn't be in the Forbidden Desert." Gar said.

"Why you called this the Forbidden Desert?" Elasti-Girl said.

"It where all the evils are." Gar said.

The Dinokids are busy watching Kari Rex and Gar and Elasti-Girl are too busy talking they didn't notice that a dinosaur from Skull Island called V-Rex (The one you saw in the King Kong 2005.) behind them. He got Sabre-Toothed Tiger that has being killed while Elasti-Girl was in the cave. He sees Elasti-Girl and the Dinokids, finish he prey then run to Elasti-Girl.

Kong turns around and sees his emery headed to Elasti-Girl. He put his arm in front of Elasti-Girl then V-Rex bite Kong's arm. Kong roar in pain then he throw V-Rex to G-Luck. G-Luck and V-Rex are fall to the ground.

"Get off me you idiot." G-Luck said as she tries to push V-Rex off her.

"I'm trying, I'm trying Sheesh." V-Rex said before getting off G-Luck.

Then one by one the evil animals come out of nowhere.

"What are these dinosaurs?" Elasti-Girl asked.

"They are Jurassickids, the worst evil of earth and our worst enemies." Gar said then he explains about Jurassickids.

The male Allosaurus named Mike has very, very dark red skin and dark green eyes. He's about 11m tall, he a leader of Jurassickids and he's Chris Rex's enemy.

V-rex has a dark green and light green skin and orange eyes. He's about 30 feet tall and he's Kong's enemy.

The male Carcharodontosaurus named Steel Hand has black skin and red eyes. He's a cyborg, he's about 14m tall and he's Matt's enemy.

The male Dilophosaurus named Spitter has light black skin and yellow eyes. He's about 6m tall and he's James's enemy.

The male Ornithocheirus named Fly Beak has grey skin and green eyes. He's about 12m wing span tall and he's Kidney's enemy.

The male Edmontosaurus named Fire Black has a yellow skin with black stripes and green eyes. He's about 13m tall and he's Lewis's enemy.

The male Anklosaurus named Bone Club has brown skin, grey armour back, grey club tail and yellow eyes. He's about 10m tall and he's Strong Tail's enemy.

Two female Homalocephale named H-Hit and H-Bump has grey skin, black back, red top head and green eyes. They about 2.8m tall and H-Hit is Hitter's enemy and H-Bump is Bumper's enemy.

The male Compsognathus named Black **X** has light green skin and black eyes. He's about 1.4m and he's White **O**'s enemy.

The male Dimetrodon named Brother Jaws has a brown skin and blue eyes. He's about 3.5m tall and he's Gar's enemy.

Jurassickids and Dinokids are looking at each other. Black **X** run and throws his black x blade to Elasti-Girl but White **O** throws his disks to stop them.

Godzilla heard footsteps behind them. He turns around and sees an other evils.

"Guys we got other Jurassickids behind us." Godzilla said.

They turn around and saw them but Chris Rex was at Mike in revenge and hate.

The male Sinornithosaurus Millenil named Dark Fire has an orange feather and blue eyes. He's about 1m tall and he's Fire Wing's enemy.

The male Plesiosaurus named Tri-Neck has a light orange skin, yellow back and yellow eyes. He's about 14m tall and he's Ice Breath's enemy.

The female Rhamphorhynchus named Fly Wasp has a green skin, red head, red tail end and light green eyes. She's about 1m tall and she's Fly Stinger's enemy.

The female Sinosauropteryx named Arrow Hood has a black feather and light blue eyes. She's about a.3m tall and she's Feather Arrow's enemy.

The male Deinonychus named Speed has a light green skin with dark green stripes and light green eyes. He's about 3.3m tall, he's Fast's brother and he's Speedy's enemy. The female Deinonychus name Fast has a dark green skin with light green stripes and blue eyes. She's about 3.3m tall, she's Speed's sister and she's Speedo's enemy.

The male Cyborg Godzilla named Cyber Godzilla has a red-pink skin, very grey back plates with missiles launcher on the front one, lots of metal on him and dark yellow eyes. He's about 50m tall and he's Godzilla's enemy. (The one you saw in Godzilla the Series: Monster wars-part 2 and part 3.)

The female Postosuchus named Mad Claws has a red back, orange skin and green eyes. She's about 6m tall and she's no one enemy yet.

Dinokids and Jurassickids look each other for the moment then Chris Rex run to Mike in angry-look. One by one they all attack each other.

"You are mine this time Mike." Chris Rex said in angry.

"How nice of you to get a nice snack for us." Mike said.

With that Mike shoots out his fire at Chris Rex. Chris Rex jump out of way but Mike's fire follow him and hit him on his body. (Like Slade did in Birthmark.)

Kong stand up and pounding his chest then he run to V-Rex but V-Rex duplication himself to 10 of him. Kong hit 3 V-Rex but 2 V-rex bite his arms.

Cyber Godzilla launches the missiles to Godzilla but they hit the ground and the dist was all over Godzilla. When the dist clear Godzilla was gone.

"Hey, where did he go? Where did he go?" Cyber Godzilla asked as he scratches his head.

Suddenly the fire come out of nowhere and hit Cyber Godzilla on his back. He turns around and sees Godzilla behind him.

Black **X** sets one of his cross-blade weapons. White **O** did a same. They run to each other and started to fight.

Steel hand turn his right arm into his Jurassic cannon and shoot at Matt but Matt jump out of way and shoot him with his Spino cannon.

Fly Beak and Kidney had a sword fight with their wings then Kidney used his sonic scream.

Spitter spits his dangerous venom at James but James dodges it then pick up the very big rock and throw in at Spitter.

Fire Black shoot out he's purple laser out of his eyes at Lewis but Lewis shoot his laser at Fire Black's laser. This is a battle of the stronger laser.

H-Hit blow a big wind at Hitter and Hitter shoot his lighting. H-Hit got hit and Hitter got hit too.

H-Bump blows water out of her mouth at Bumper but Bumper stopped it with his thunder.

G-Luck's eyes are glow dark pink, charging her powers. Kari Rex's eyes glow brown and did a same that G-Luck did.

"Didn't you used to be a human from the Azarath? I bet your people hate you what you are now." G-Luck said.

That made Kari Rex very mad and shoots all the rocks at G-Luck.

Fire Wing and Dark Fire turn their feathers into fire and dark fire then blow out their fire out of they mouth at each other.

Fly Wasp shoot her orange laser from her tail at Fly stringer. Fly Stringer did a same.

Speedy, Speedo, Fast and Speed run so fast no one can see them.

Arrow Hood shoots her feathers at Feather Arrow but Feather Arrow move out of the way and did a same.

Tri-Neck shoots his blast out of his mouth at Ice Breath but Ice breath freeze it with his ice.

Strong Tail and Bone Club are fighting with their tails.

Brother Jaws was ready to attack.

"My old friend Garfield, I see you got a new friend which will be mine. You do own me something isn't you destroy my cave kid." Brother Jaws said.

"The only thing I own you is a kick on you tail butt." Gar said.

"You need a lesson kid, and here's lesson number 1." Brother Jaws said before he jumps to Gar then yell. "NO ONE DEFIES BROTHER JAWS."

Gar turn into a Sabre-Toothed Tiger and jump to Brother Jaws. Gar is too busy fighting with Brother Jaws he didn't realized that Mad Claws is behind him ready to kill him.

Elasti-Girl saw Mad Claws and run to her. Elasti-Girl kick Mad Claws under her chin/mouth make her head backward but to Elasti-Girl surprised Mad Claws put her head back to normal then she cracks her neck.

"Do I have to kill you first?" Mad Claws asked before she attacks Elasti-Girl.

Elasti-Girl tries to kick Mad Claws again but Mad Claws bite Elasti-Girl's boot then rip it off, showing Elasti-Girl bare foot.

Mad Claw's eyes turn black and white (just like Mad Mod's hypno-screens). Gar saw it and throws some sand on Mad Claw's eyes. Mad Claws roar in pain.

"Don't look at Mad Claw's eyes or she'll hypnotize you and when Brother Jaw's glow red, don't look or he'll brainwash you." Gar said.

Elasti-Girl nods then run to Mad Claws but mad Claws jump on her and turn her eyes black and white again. Before Elasti-Girl could do anything, was under Mad Claws power and she not moving.

"Well, that was easy." Mad Claws said.

Mad Claws move to Elasti-Girl to kill her. Gar saw it and turns into an Ape-Man, grad Brother Jaw's tail and swings him around until he let go at Mad Claws. Mike saw his team-mates losing.

"Retreat Jurassickids! Retreat!" Mike yelled before he run away.

One by one they run off.

Dinokids run to Elasti-Girl. Matt scanned her for the moment.

"She fine guys. She being hypnotize be Mad Claws." Matt said after he done scanned her.

Gar look at Elasti-Girl's bare foot for the moment then he got an idea. He walks to Feather Arrow.

"Feather Arrow, I hope you forgive me." Gar said.

"For what ki…." Feather Arrow asked but he roars in pain when Gar picks one of his feathers.

"For that." Gar said before he walks to Elasti-Girl.

"Now you watch it there kid." Feather Arrow said in anger voice.

Gar pick up Elasti-Girl's bare foot and tickling it with Feather Arrow's feather. At first Elasti-Girl didn't react at all, but then she began giggling and she wake up from hypnotize.

"What was that for?" Elasti-Girl asked between giggles.

"That the only way to wake someone or something when Mad Claws hypnotize it." Gar said.

"Let go home." Lewis said before walking to the Dinocave.

The others follow they leader except Chris Rex. Kari Rex saw him, sighed then walks to him.

"Chris Rex, why can't you just move on?" Kari Rex asked.

"Mike killed my old mate and my old baby. You think I just move on with worst pain I ever had." Chris Rex said in anger.

"Honey please, just calm down and come home." Kari Rex said.

"Oh, alright." Chris Rex said.

With that they run to catch up with the others.

Meanwhile

Mento wake up from unconsciousness and saw all of the Ape-people.

"Man, they sure are the wild." Robotman joked.

"Cliff, this is no time for jokes." Negative Man said.

The Ape-People walk to them for diner. But before they can get close the arrow come out of no where and kill one of them. The Doom Patrol, Scientists and the rest of Ape-people turn to see Arella and 13 Scientists with they guns. The Ape-People ran far away.

"What the hell are you doing in the Forbidden Desert?" Arella asked in anger.

Meanwhile

The Dinokids walk/fly back to the Dinocave.

"Kidney." Chris Rex Called.

Kidney flies to Chris Rex then land in front of him.

"Yes, sire?" Kidney asked.

"Watch Garfield. I like to talk to the human girl alone." Chris Rex said.

Kidney did as Chris Rex says and watch Gar, leaving Elasti-Girl with Chris Rex.

(Will the Doom Patrol find Elasti-Girl? What is the Brotherhood of Evil up to? You just have to wait for **Chapter 8.**)


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

**Dinokids**

**Chapter 8 (Part 1)**

Elasti-Girl watches the Dinokids walking/flying to the Dinocave leaving her alone with Chris Rex.

"Come here human." Chris Rex called.

Elasti-Girl slowly walks to him. She felt something under her bare foot. She looks down and saw Chris Rex's footprint. She continues to walk to Chris Rex then sat down on the big rock.

Chris Rex looks at the sky for a moment then he look at Elasti-Girl.

"Human, what were you thinking." said Chris Rex.

Elasti-Girl didn't say anything.

"You could have been killed." boomed Chris Rex.

"I try to get out of this flying land." Elasti- Girl said.

"There's nowhere out of Jurassic World except the gate." Chris Rex said.

"I know that but I was lost." Elasti-Girl said.

Chris Rex look at her for the moment then he look at the sun, knowing that it time for lunch.

"Kong. James. Feather Arrow." Chris Rex called.

Kong, James and Feather Arrow run to Chris Rex.

"Yes sir?" Kong asked.

"Feather Arrow, take the Human back to the Dinocave. Kong, get some plants and fruits. James, you and me will get the prey." Chris Rex said.

They did as Chris Rex says.

Meanwhile

Arella lead the Doom Patrol and the Scientist back to the Azarath.

"We can't leave. Rita is still in Jurassic World." Dr Gost said in worried voice.

"Look, you friend probably dead right about now." Arella said.

Meanwhile

Kong picks some leaves then he walks to the fruit trees to pick some fruits for Gar.

"Some applies and some bananas well do for Green Boy." Kong said to himself before he pick up some applies and some bananas.

Meanwhile

James and Chris Rex are still looking for prey. Then James found what they are looking for.

"There some cows herd." James said.

Chris Rex saw what James said and saw some cows from earth.

"You know what to do James." Chris Rex said.

James nodded then he walks around the cows while Chris Rex hided in the trees ready to catch the prey.

James slowly walks to his prey then with his roar, he attacks the cows. The cows saw James then they run to the trees where Chris Rex is. Without warning, Chris Rex grad one cow then killed it. He carried the dead cow back to the Dinocave follow by James.

Meanwhile

The Dinokids are waiting for Kong, James and Chris Rex to bringing some foods.

"Mummy, when daddy ever coming back?" Gar asked.

"Be patient son. Daddy will come when he got the prey." Kari Rex said.

Right on time, Chris Rex, James and Kong are back with food.

"Here you go Green Boy." Kong said before he gives the fruits to Gar.

"Thank you Kong." Gar said after he takes the fruits then sit on the stone chair and started to eat.

Chris Rex put the prey on the ground for the other meat eater and Kong put leaves on the ground for the other plant eater.

"Here are your foods Godzilla and Ice Breath." Chris Rex said before he brings some fish and one shark from the earth with his powers.

"Oh shark, my favourite." Ice Breath said before he eats the shark.

Chris Rex also brings some insects for Fire Wing, Feather Arrow and Fly Stinger.

(3 hours later)

They have finish they lunch.

"Do you have a bad past?" Elasti-Girl asked.

The Dinokids look at her for the moment then nodded.

"I go first." Kong said.

(Kong's Flashback: Kong's POV)

I was walking back to my lair. (The one in King Kong 2005.) When I got here, I found out that his big brother is gone.

I went to the jungle to looking for my brother.

"Big brother." I called.

Then I get to the wall, I saw Chris Rex.

"Your brother can't be here anymore." Chris Rex said.

I knew what Chris Rex talking about then I look to the ground.

"Come Kong." Chris Rex said before he made a portal to Jurassic World.

(End flashback)

"What happen to your brother?" Elasti-Girl asked.

"Have you read or watch King Kong?" Kong asked.

"I watch King Kong." Elasti-Girl said.

"Well, that King Kong is my brother." Kong said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Elasti-Girl said now understanding.

"That ok. I got over it." Kong said.

"I'm next, even it a pain in the butt one." Kari Rex said.

(Kari Rex's 1st Flashback: Kari Rex's POV)

In the middle of the night. I was sitting on my bed and reading a book about Dinosaurs.

I was a human and I have light brown hair and brown eyes. My gem set in the same position on the forehead. I was wearing a blue nightdress.

(Pause)

"Wait a minute you used to be a human." Elasti-Girl said in surprise voice.

"From the Azarath, yes." Kari Rex said.

(Play)

I read each night. Sometime I got busted from my mad Stepmother and get a slap bottom.

Outside of My room. A 41 years old woman came out of the bathroom and saw some light though my door. She slowly opens the door and looks though the door then she saw me read a book about Dinosaurs that she told me not to. She walks in my room and shut the door slowly and quietly then she quietly walks to me.

I was so busy reading my favourite book I didn't know that my Stepmother is in my room until my book was snatched. I look at someone who snatches my book and saw my Stepmother. I look at my Stepmother in fear.

Stepmother sits next to me on my bed.

"How many times have I told you not to read a dinosaurs books?" Stepmother asked in mad as always.

"But I love Dinosaurs." I said.

"They are extinct. So what the point about them?" Stepmother asked.

"Because they are outstanding creatures." I said.

Stepmother had enough. She pulled me onto her lap and pulled my dress up and pulled my panties down before slap my bottom.

(45 minute later)

"I hope that teach you a lesson again young lady." Stepmother said before she walks to the door, open it then closed it behind her.

I look that the door for the moment then I jumped on my bed and cry all night. I heard my door open then heard my door close. I got up and saw my big sister named Arella.

(Pause)

"Wait a minute, Arella was your sister?" Elasti-Girl asked in surprise voice again.

"Yes." Kari said.

(Play)

Arella walks to me.

"What happen?" Arella asked.

I didn't answer.

"Got busted by our Stepmother again." Arella said.

I sadly nodded. Arella pull me for a sister hug. I cry on my sister's shoulder.

"Shhhh, I'm here little sister." Arella said.

When I calm down, my sister asked me to sleep with her. We went to Arella's room. When we in her room we slept together on Arella's bed.

(End flashback)

"That has to hurt." Elasti-Girl said.

"That not all. This is my past that I become a Carnotaurus." Kari said.

(Kari Rex's 2nd Flashback: Kari Rex's POV)

5 days later after my Stepmother spank me. Arella and I play together. We are best sisters.

One night I heard a scream from Arella room. I got up and walk quietly 'without wake up my Stepmother and get spank' to my sister's room. When I got there, I slowly open Arella's door and look inside it. I saw a red with black stripes Demon and my sister. The Demon didn't look friendly and look more like evil. I guess he could be Trigon the Terrible. I run to the Trigon.

"Get away from my sister!" I yelled before I jump on the Demon.

Trigon grabbed my arms and throw e to the wall. I got up and run to the Trigon again and kick him on his forehead. He falls on the ground but he got up.

"I've done here. But I know just what to do with you girl." Trigon said before he shoots his red beam at me.

It hit me on my chest and I fall on the ground but nothing happen. He then disappeared. I weakly got up and walk to my sister. When I got there, she was unconscious. Then it was black out.

(3 hours later)

I slowly open my eyes and looked around. I was in the hospital (I think they got some hospital in the Azarath.) and I saw Arella on the other bed on my right side. I heard some footsteps. I look up and saw doctor between my and Arella's bed. The doctor saw me wake up and walk to me.

"How do you feel?" doctor asked.

"Little bit better doctor, thank you." I said.

(Nighttime after leaving the hospital)

I got slap by my Stepmother for wake up in a night. After that Arella and I are talking in my room.

"Sister, are you sure you are ok?" Arella asked in worried voice.

"I told you a 100 time since we leave the hospital, I'm fine." I said in annoying voice.

"I know, I know but you suppose to be a vegetarian but you started to eat meat like a carnivorous." Arella said.

I was about to say something but my Stepmother yelled.

"Time for bed." Stepmother yelled.

Arella got up and walk to my door. Then she at doorway, she turn around and look at me.

"See you in the morning little sister." Arella said before she went to her room.

I look at my door for the moment before I sit down on my bed. I walk to my window and starting to climb out to the garden. I sit on the grass. I was thinking about my Mum and Dad before they die.

"Why Mum and Dad have to die and leave me and my big sister with mad Stepmother?" I said in my sad and angry voice.

Suddenly my head gone haywire like I turning into something.

"What happening?" I asked in pain voice.

Slowly and painfully my body changing then it was black out.

(Morning)

I slowly open my eyes and saw my sister Arella. I get up.

I try to rub my head with my arm but some how I can't reach my head.

'What the…?' I thought before I look at my arms but I can't see my arms.

I look at Arella who somehow smaller then me.

"Arella, what happening to me? I asked.

"You better look in the pond sister." Arella said before she walks over to the pond.

I follow my sister to the pond. I look at the pond and saw a big head with horns in each top of my eyes. I scream in fear. I look at it again and I think I'm a dinosaur.

"Sister, go get the Dinosaur book." I said.

Arella went to get the book. When she got back, we search of which dinosaur I turn into. We found what I am… a Carnotaurus.

"Arella, I have to leave." I said in sad voice.

"But sister, where will you go? You my best and only sister in the world." Arella said.

"I'm sorry big sister but this is goodbye for good." I said before I started to run away.

(End Flashback)

"I kelp on running until I meet Chris Rex and somehow I fall in love with him. After he took me to the Dinocave, he help me with his spell to let me give birth one human child then Garfield was born." Kari said.

"That so sad." Elasti-Girl said in sad voice.

"The worse part is that Kari can't control her powers of rock so Chris Rex trained her. She's so funny when she lost control." Kong said.

"Hey!" Kari said in angry voice.

"My turn." Matt said.

(Matt's Flashback: Matt POV)

I was walking around looking for some food. Then I look in the sky and saw a giant flying rock in fire.

"What is that?" I asked to myself.

Then the rock hit the land, there was a big bang. And then it was black out.

(1 hour later)

I slowly open my eyes and I saw some dinosaurs that I never seeing before.

"Hi, my name is Matthew or Matt. What your name guys." I said.

"We are the Dinokids. And we save half of you body." The Iguanodon said.

"What do you mean 'half of my body'?" I said in confused.

"Look in the water." The Velociraptor said.

I slowly walk to the water and saw myself with some shiny on me.

"What is happening to me?" I said in surprise and shock voice.

"You become the first cyborg." The Pteranodon said.

"Cyborg?" Matt asked in confuse.

"It means half robot." Stegosaurus said.

(End Flashback)

"After that, I started to be the clever and building things." Matthew said.

Meanwhile

Doom Patrol, Dr Gost and Dr Gary tiptoed away from others.

"Like I said, we are not leaving without Elasti-Girl." Mento said.

"Or some Prehistoric creatures." Dr Gary said in evil words.

"Gary!" Dr Gost yelled in angry voice.

"Oh, come on sister. For once think of all the money we could have for these creatures." Dr Gary said.

"Wait a minute, I thought the they gone extinct." Robotman said in confuse.

"Robotman is right, how did they survive?" Mento asked.

(What other Dinokids' Past is? How did the Prehistoric Creatures survive the extinct? Were are the Brotherhood of Evil are? You just have to wait for **chapter 8.2**.)


End file.
